Paradox
by Miyuki Chiyo
Summary: Before, she would have dropped everything to be with you. Now, she hardly ever cares. BxR


**A/N:** I'm sorry! I said I was going to take some time off, but I just literally thought of this idea after seeing this quote on Instagram. Okay, I should really stop ruining this fandom with my terrible writing. Curses only.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my writing! Death Cab For Cutie and Fushigiboshi no Futagohime have their own respective owners.

 **Title:** Paradox

 **Summary:** Before, she would have dropped everything to be with you. Now, she hardly ever cares. BxR

* * *

 _"No one ever gets tired of loving. They just get tired of waiting, assuming, hearing lies, saying sorry, and hurting."_

* * *

"Bright-sama, how was your sword match with Shade? Did you win?"

A girl tugged as she clung on the arm of a nonchalant dirty blonde teen. Her vivid eyes, mirroring and rivaling the color of the beautiful sea, gave the young man her full attention. She was bumbling with giggles and smiles, as she paid the guy by her side compliments.

Being rather calm about this, he replied with another of his half-hearted gracious smile, warming the girl's heart and face instantly, sending the former into a frantic dance. Announcing pridefully, his eyes sparkled with determination as she clung onto him harder. "No, but I shall later. It was only a fluke,"

"Really? I support you!" She clapped her hands together, letting go of his arm, as if she was praying extremely hard. "Shade is just a lucky jerk."

This was noted instantly by Bright. "What are you praying for, Rein?"

Her eyes glistened as he said her name, almost swooning over his warm tone before she frantically calmed herself down. "Nothing! Oh, will you take me with you to the party tonight?"

He zoned out, his attention captured by a fleeting bird, trying to escape from the prying claws of a stray cat as he searched his brain. "Sorry, promised Mirlo that I would take her."

Her bright smile faded slightly, a desperate and depressed storm covered her face, before she shook it off. No evidence the emotion was ever there.

"Good luck on your competition coming up next week!"

 _vim._

It was a common knowledge the team held celebration parties at the local Smoothie King.

And like always, there was that extremely dedicated fan of the captain that always came to congratulate them. She would be standing at the entrance, with a huge bouquet of large yellow roses perfectly in blossom in her small hands. A big smile that ran ear to ear would be worn, as she praised the tired yet excited members.

"Nee-san is amazing like always!" Tio wrapped his arms around his upperclassmen, squeezing her. "Flowers? Food? You know us so well!"

Noche helped the choking girl out, chiding Tio in the process. "Yeesh, stop choking her."

"Hey, Noche," The sound of his charismatic captain stoned him as he gave a shudder, turning fearfully to face Bright. "How was recruiting Shade?"

Noche shook his head sheepishly. "No can do, sir."

"Why?"

"He's a free-lancer." Tio piped ignorantly, interrupting the conversation. "Doesn't do stuff for others. Trust issues and all."

Fango, who was currently downing glasses of beer, raised his eyebrow. "How do you know that? Been sucking up to him, Fido?"

"We're friends." Tio grabbed Fango's glass out of his hand as Fango was too drunk to even react, much less comprehend what had happen, chugging down the contents as if to one-up the drunk boy. Giving the newly poured glass in Fango's hand a disgusted look, Tio grabbed the nearest garbage can and threw up the earlier contents. "You're messed up! It tastes like shit."

Toma shoved Tio lightly, giving the boy a tasteless look. "He drinks to forget, idiot."

"Forget what?"

Toma shook his head and signaled at Bright to start a conversation. Darting his head nervously at the busy chatting girl next to Melon, he met eye contact awkwardly. "Hey, so Rein, what do you think of Shade?"

Her face lit up before darkening slightly at the topic and the reason behind the conversation, careful to throw in some compliments. "I think he's a prideful fake. Like I don't even believe he's better than Bright. It's only a fluke."

"Yup, there's no one better than our Bright!" The group stood up and rose their glasses up for a cheer, causing quite a loud disturbance in shop, directing attention at them.

A casual smile crossed Fango's face as he slugged his arm around Bright, cheering with the crowd. He was tipsy drunk. "Captain, why aren't you and Nee-san together yet?"

A casual conversation, a casual smile. An ignorant question that immediately sent a heart pounding, waiting for a certain blonde's reaction.

"I don't know." Her heart slowed down, her feelings squashed as she chided herself, knowing what he thought. Only as a friend.

Fango scoffed, "You don't? Jesus, you have to admit she's pretty hot."

"Yeah, she is." He hadn't paid much attention to how much consequences of the three words back then, being slightly tipsy after only downing three glasses.

 _vim._

"Bright!"

"Bright! We love you!"

"You're soo hot!"

"But isn't Shade slightly more interesting? He doesn't have a girlfriend."

His ears perked up after taking in countless more compliments from his fans, strolling closely over there to where three girls were talking.

"I'm taken?" The girls gave him a strange look, as if they were judging if he was mad.

The bravest one on the right nodded eagerly, "Yeah, the blue girl, she's been saying you guys are together."

"To be honest, I wouldn't actually believe her." Her friend added, snorting obnoxiously before glancing at Bright with full interest. "She's such a ditsy, but Bright-sama, you aren't taken right?"

Bright nodded, and almost coincidentally, the 'ditsy' appeared around the corner. "Rein!"

She happily skipped over to him, clutching his arm like usual. He gave a disdained glance, politely refusing the typical gesture. "Can you stop holding my arm like that?"

Obviously hurt, she distanced herself nervously. "Okay."

And then, like always, he just had to hurt her. He just had to make it worse ignorantly. "Hey, Rein, you should apologize to these girls for spreading those rumors."

She froze, taken back. "What rumors?"

"That we were together. We're not even together." He simply had stated the facts, feeling it was the right thing for the girl to do.

She stifled slightly, trembling severely as the trio looked at her as they were superior. "Come on, apologize."

Rein glanced at Bright for help, clearly hurting, but accepted her fate when she saw the same old half-hearted smile. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, Rein," He smiled at this, thinking he had patched and fixed everything, only to be wrong. "I thought you knew better, we could never date."

Ignorantly, he added, "I don't even like you."

 _"Ha, thought you were so much better than us, now look at you."_

 _"Please stop.."_

 _"What is it, ditsy? You want more? What a masochist."_

"You did said you liked me back."

 _vim._

"Hey, Rein," She threw her head back, glancing at him. "Let's go to the party tonight? Be my escort?"

She shook her head nonchalantly. "Sorry, promised Toma already."

"Oh," He was taken back at first when the girl no longer made any time with him, no longer held his arm, and no longer ever cared about him. It was now just another guy, another friend, something else that took up her time other than him. "So next week, hang out maybe?"

"Fine and I are going shopping. I'm helping Tio with practices, cheering Shade on, and going to the movies with Noche."

Now, it was simply vice versa. He was the one trying to win her heart, and she was now the one who didn't care.

Because, one day, she woke up with dried tears, tired of hurting all the time, and decided to forget the person who made her go through all this. She may still care slightly, but not as much as she did before. And when you finally decided to love her, she no longer cares. She is now numb to the pain you once made her go through.

So get this.

She doesn't like you anymore.

* * *

 _You are beautiful, but now you don't mean a thing to me._

* * *

 **N/A:** If anyone is currently like Rein, deeply in love with someone yet getting hurt over and over again, here's something I want to tell you. You are perfect, and when you are living your amazing life without him, he will regret the fact he ever hurt you. Not saying you should break up with your boyfriend because he didn't get you those chocolates you wanted, but if you're in an abusive relationship where he keeps belittling you or hurting you, stop. Put matters into your own hands and break up with him.

Thank you.


End file.
